Not so silent night
by yeah-kittygotwet
Summary: Shaun gets confused over the fact how much alike Desmond and Nathan sound.


The faint sound of the TV playing in the other room was the only noise to be heard, besides the fast typing on the keypad. Shaun paused his researches for a short moment, looking at the small fake christmas tree on the table next to him.

This was the only thing in the room reminding him it was christmas and the best mood he could get in this hotel room. Even though it was christmas day and close to 3 am now, he was still doing researches. After all they were still on the run. Not from Abstergo, no. Not anymore. The villian was from Drake's adventure side this time. It turned out Abstergo hadn't been the only secret templar cult still remaining.

Katherine Marlowe and her private army was after their asses now. And well, Shaun doubted that they'd actually wait a second when they came crushing in their hotel room door in the middle of night, just because it was christmas and they'd be polite enough to let them finish their little nap.

Shaun could use a short break though.. and more coffee. He raised himself to go into the small living room. The TV was still on, showing some christmas cartoons now. It was Spongebob, if he recognized it correctly. Stupid american cartoons looked all the same to him, he wasn't surprised that Nate and Desmond loved them equally.

When he got closer to the couch, he saw Desmond leaning against the back of the furniture, with Nathan being sprawled out all over the couch, resting his head on Desmond's lap. The assassin leaned his head on his hand, while the other was lying on Nathan's chest, who hugged himself while sleeping.

Shaun smiled tiredly. They were so much alike. He noticed it the first time when Nathan had joined the assassins and teamed up with Desmond against Shaun right away. He couldn't even remember all the times he had groaned an annoyed 'bloody americans' at them. They weren't just alike from personality, since they had both very similiar threats in it. Nathan was bold and vibrant, Desmond was a trace more calm and composed. But if Shaun had to summarize their personalities in one word, 'annoying' would be the most fitting one for both of them. Shaun noticed it because their favourite thing seemed to be annoying Shaun whenever they had the chance to.

Next to their personalities, it was also the height, the body shape, the cocky grin, the broad shoulders and even the hair that was somehow alike. The most similiar thing was their voices though. It was hard to make out who was just yelling across the room. Normally there was calming touch in Desmond's voice, whereas Nate's voice always seemed to be a little delighted when he spoke, being the enthusiastic person he was.

Shaun had no intention to join them on the couch though, even if it looked inviting. He had to get work done. They needed to be one step ahead of the enemy and Shaun knew Marlowe wouldn't pause for christmas either. So he just went back to the little kitchen in the corner of the room, quietly making himself another cup of horrible tasting coffee and trying not to wake Desmond and Nathan while doing so.

He returned to his place in front of the notebook again, randomly sipping on his coffee. There had to be something they were missing out in this.. why was it that the enemy always seemed to be one step ahead? Whatever secret passage the assassin's just found, whatever bloody puzzle Nate just solved – Marlowe's men were already waiting for them, trying to hunt them down. How did they know? It was frustrating.

Shaun had stared at the screen for about 5 minutes, but the article about Francis Drake just wouldn't tell him anything. He sighed in frustration, taking down his glasses and putting his head in his hands, while stroking over his face lightly. When will it ever end, when will they-

He gasped loudly, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, being glad he didn't scream like a girl though. Shaun didn't hear anyone approach him, so.. it had to be Desmond. A few moments later, he could hear shuffling footsteps following them.. Nate.

"Sorry if I woke you, I tried to be quiet, but-" Their was no spoken reaction to his words, but it was the spinning of his revolving chair, that made Shaun stop his sentence. He looked up and he had trouble to see anything in the darkness. This was probably Nate.

"What are you still doing here? It christmas for god's sake." Well Shaun wasn't sure if it was Nate or Desmond speaking to him, because without his glasses on and the only source of light in the room being the screen of his laptop, he was screwed. He squinted a few times, but all he could make out were outlines. Damn his poor eyesight.

"Well someone has to his work, right? If I'd laze around all day like you two, we'd be dead by now." he said flatly, trying to sound annoyed. When Shaun wanted to grab his glasses from the table, the chair got pushed in the middle of the room out of sudden. He had a hard time to hold on and not fall down at the sudden movement.

"Come on, Shaun. You can have a little break, at least tonight. Just enjoy the holiday with us, like every normal human being would. Even the grumpy british ones." Shaun heard someone murmur behind his back. Was that Desmond? Most likely. It was hard to tell them apart when they lowered their voices like this.

"Yeah right, but don't blame me if Marlowe's men come blasting in our hotel room and try to kill us. I want to see how you explain them, they better wait until the christmas cartoons are over, before-" There was a kiss on his mouth that stopped him. It was Nathan, right? The fierce in it told him so at least. Nathan was always the passionate and aggresive kind of guy, plus he didn't feel the light scar of Desmond's lips. But it was hard to make that out right now.

"Just shut up for one second, will you Shaun?" he heard him murmur. Oh he wouldn't ask who was who. Shaun wouldn't show this weakness now. He would just lean over and get his glasses- there was a hand on his shoulder now, holding him in place. Shaun turned his head around, but he could see nothing. He couldn't even make out if that arm was tattooed or not. Damn, he was confused. The tongue nibbling at his neck wasn't helping the situation either.

"I.. I still have work to get done.." he mumbled, innerly already giving up. It was hard to resist. Really. Especially when someone was kneeling in between his legs now, kissing him again and fumbling with the hem of his shirt. Now what. Shaun was taken by surprise about how fast the situation was leading into a certain direction.

He felt a tongue at his belly now, another one was still nibbling at his neck, before someone said the shirt should go of. Shaun tried to disagree, but oh it was already gone. He gasped in surprise, when he felt the person in front of him going at his tummy again, leaving surprisingly soft kisses on their way down. The brit felt broad arms hugging him from behind, slender fingers started to wander across his chest right away. He couldn't even make out whose hands were on him now. Probably Desmond's. The assassin had really calloused and rough hands from climbing, but so had Nate. When they had sex, Shaun could never make out which hand belonged to whom, but never did he gave a damn about it though. Now he was actually almost embarrassed that he couldn't even say for sure which one of his lovers opened his pants.

Shaun let out a shaky breath, knowing what was going to come next. He, probably. The guy who seemed to be Nate had his pants pulled down in a few seconds, releasing his half hard member. There was no way Shaun could stand up and stop this, since he was being held back by broad hands against the chair. Not that he exactly wanted to anyway.

His head leaned back against the person standing behind him and he moaned a little because of the mouth that was engulfing him so quickly and without hesitation. Oh boy. The hands on his chest started moving too and then he felt someone leaning down on him. "See? It's better than work, right?" Oh was this Desmond murmuring in his ear and softly nibbling on it? He wasn't sure. They were so much alike. He reached out to stroke Nate's hair in front of him, it was quitly noticeable longer than Desmond's, or at least this was what Shaun told himself. After a while the teasing got quite unbearable. He went from sucking hard to only lightly nippling the tip in a mere of seconds and Shaun hated that. The brit had to keep himself from trusting his hips up. They bloody knew he didn't like the teasing, so why was he doing it now? Wasn't this the covince-Shaun-to-go-to-bed-kind of blowjob?

It didn't took him too long though. The nibbling, the biting, the sucking – it was all too much for Shaun. The fact that he didn't even know which one to credit for their work on him troubled him enough, but the guessing also added some fun. He had no idea what to moan when he squeezed his eyes really shut, releasing his load into whoever's hot mouth that was right before him. He just made some random, and in his opinion, very unhuman sound while coming. The brit tried to buck his hips, but strong hands pushed him down from behind, making him lean against the neck of said person while coming down from his orgasm.

Feeling incredibly tired suddenly, and that was not just because of how late it was, he closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth of his lovers all over him. He didn't know who was who, but he didn't give a damn either. Shaun barely noticed how they rolled the chair over to the big double bed in the corner of the room, pulling him down from it and up to the bed.

When both of them snuggled up to him, Shaun put his arm around Nathan lazily, while Desmond rested his head on Shaun's bare chest.

"Merry christmas.." they simulataniously said to him and Shaun couldn't help but smile a little. He could basically hear them grinning. Maybe it was okay to have a short break though. At least on christmas. A couple hours of sleep wouldn't be so bad now, right?

"Bloody twats.." he mumbled, closing his eyes and enjoying himself. "Oh and next time you tease like that, I might as well just punch you, Nathan.." he murmured tiredly. He hated that and Drake knew it.

Shaun drifted off to sleep and missed the questioning glances Desmond and Nate exchanged, when Desmond slowly licked over his lips, obviously still tasting Shaun on his lips.


End file.
